Henge!
by NarutoAddict.PHP
Summary: Naruto uses a new technique that will blow your mind. Mega crossover, as in, almost every anime possible. M for gore and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story Guys and Gals!!!

Sorry about makin you guys wait but this frikkin' awesome idea just went through my head while watching the latest episode of Bleach.

Forgotten winds chapter 4 will be up and running after this fic's second chapter since I need help. Give your ideas in pm's or reviews or if you know it, my YM if you like…

This starts at the bridge battle in the wave arc, k?

**BREAK**

"I can't believe it" were the thoughts running through Naruto's head. "He sacrificed himself for me." was another.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sasuke's "lifeless" corpse. Haku was observing Naruto inside his mirrors. Naruto slowly looked at Haku and growled "You killed him". Haku stared at Naruto impassively and nodded.

"then I have no choice" Naruto formed a ram handseal and shouted the name of the technique loud enough that Zabuza, Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna heard it.

"**NINGEN HENGE!!!"** Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke that flew outward in excessive amounts.

"Ningen henge?" all of them thought.

A hulking, ominous figure appeared accompanied by the hair-raising jingle of tiny bells.

The figure suddenly burst from the smoke revealing his features and trust me, it was not Naruto. He was a very big and muscular person, wearing a tattered haori with the number for eleven on the back over bandages that wrapped around his lower body, hakama pants and wooden geta. He was heavily scarred and had an eyepatch over his right eye. He wields a heavily chipped and damaged blade and had his hair in eleven spikes that had bells attached in the end. He was expelling a yellow colored energy, which dissipated most of the mist, and bears a blood-thirsty grin on his face.

The figure slashed the mirror where Haku resides, splitting the mirror in half and shooting Haku out the mirror with a horrible gash from her right shoulder, along her chest. Without Haku to sustain the mirrors, the technique fell apart making a very scary background for the hulking man.

Kakashi's thoughts at the spectacle was "_He came, He saw, He conquered_"

The figure didn't stop. He rushed a stunned Zabuza and attempted to dissect him. Zabuza successfully blocked with Kubikiri Houcho but with a price, his precious zanbato obtained a jagged rip along the side that struck clean through his sword.

"I am Zaraki Kenpachi, nice to meet ya'" the titan finally said.

Kenpachi kicked Zabuza off and brutally staked him through the stomach.

He edged Zabuza's face closer to his and shouted "Nice ta kill you too!!" He waved his sword making Zabuza fly off with a very serious wound towards the unfinished end of the bridge.

"And look who joined the party" the shinobi plus bridge builder on the bridge stared on as masses of mercenaries appeared on the bridge with Gato in front of them.

"I commend you on maiming Zabuza like that and taking care of his little bitch, why don't you work for me, eh?" Gato asked.

Kenpachi did not answer. He ran towards Gato and sliced his head of in less than a second.

Everyone was stunned.

"His voice was annoying" Kenpachi stated

The statement was enough to rock the mercenaries out of their stupor

"Hey you killed our meal ticket!" flesh bag 01 said

"What are we going to do now?" flesh bag 02 said

"I know, let's ransack the town for all their money!" flesh bag 03 shouted

And sealed their fates by walking towards the town, towards the mob of armed villagers, and towards Kenpachi.

Let's focus on the third statement, shall we?

Kenpachi grinned and simply said "let's get ready to party" he grabbed his eyepatch and threw it off.

Kenpachi – eyepatch= blood and gore

He ran to the mercenaries with the intent to kill. The mercenaries ran towards him with the intent to kill and pillage.

They met in a one-sided massacre. Kenpachi was killing people left and right. Decapitation, dissection, and mutilation were Kenpachi's acts and he did them well.

Some mercenaries had the chance to cut the giant but that did not stop him from killing them all.

In the end, Kenpachi was in the middle of a big puddle of blood, body parts, and flesh. Covered in blood with some weapons sticking out his back, he grinned devilishly and said "That was fun"

A pop was then heard when Kenpachi was covered in smoke once again and emerged a weeping Naruto.

"I couldn't save Sasuke" he mumbled, Naruto felt a rush of nausea and saw black.

**BREAK**

Naruto woke up in a bed covered in sweat.

He noticed that he was in a room with two other occupants, Kakashi and …

"SASUKE!" he tried to rushed over to the other bed when he face-planted on the floor as soon as he stood.

"That looked like it hurt" Kakashi's voice sounded while a shadow loomed overhead. "It was" Naruto replied. He was picked up from the floor and put into a sitting position on the bed.

Naruto was informed by Kakashi about the latest happenings. Sasuke's fake death, The Finishing of the bridge, and it's naming after him.

"So Naruto, about that technique, the Ningen Henge was it?" Kakashi tentatively asked.

"I can explain." Naruto started.

**BREAK**

A/N: How was that huh?

The Idea came to me while watching Kenpachi own Wabisuke in one strike.

The explanation is kinda strange but you'll get over it.

See ya next chap guysf

Can you guys recommend any good ecchi anime? , I'm out of fun stuff to watch…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chap 2 here and it was a doozy

The Ningen Henge will be explained here and the departure of team 7

Now on with the show…

**BREAK**

"It all started when I was attacked in an alley" Naruto started.

**FLASHBACK START**

A nine year old Naruto was running away from a crowd of drunk villagers out for his blood.

His clothes are in tatters and mostly bloody. His back and sides were bleeding and covered in cuts, mostly because of sake bottles thrown at him. The child was breathing heavily and is dead scared.

The academy student ran around trying to shake them off when he made a mistake and turned into a dead end.

"Let's avenge our family killed by the demon" a corpulent man shouted.

The crowd cheered and picked up broken beer bottles, metal pipes, rocks, and any other sharp implement they can get their hands on, and started creeping dangerously towards the blond.

The kid looked pitiful. He was backed up against the wall, sweating like a pig, and scared out of his mind. He was looking all over the alley for a way out when a rough voice echoed through his mind.

"**Use your lessons, ningen**" He racked through his mind for anything when he used the first jutsu they were thought.

"HENGE!" he was covered in a cloud of smoke and same out as a different person.

The man had red, flowing hair in a ponytail with an x shaped scar on his cheek. He was wearing a purple kimono and white hakama pants. He was wielding a reverse bladed katana and had it's sheath on his pants.

He settled into a battojutsu stance and said "I am Kenshin Himura, don't worry, I won't kill you"

He blurred and appeared behind the crowd with the sword slowly being sheathed. When the sword clicked against the sheath, the crowd dropped with blood squirting from different wounds on their bodies.

The man was covered in a cloud of smoke and there appeared Naruto, scared witless, with a question in his young mind "_What just happened?_"

**FLASHBACK END**

"After a discussion with the Fox, It seems that that Kenshin Himura guy was someone from his memories." Naruto said.

"So you mean…" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto "That Kenpachi might be from his memories too? Yes" was Naruto's answer.

Kakashi thought it over. "Have you ever showed anyone this skill of yours?" "Only Hokage-jiji and maybe the tiger masked ANBU saw it too" Naruto replied

"Let me get this straight." Kakashi started. "You have a technique that can transform you into people or creatures that a thousands year old demonic being have seen, observed, or known?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nods. "How can you control who or what appears?" "I just think of a purpose in my mind like "_I want to seduce someone_" or "_I want to kill him in a very painful way_" whoever fits the bill, I become" Naruto explained. "and who came out those times?" "A hot chick with very big boobs with strawberry-blonde hair, and Kenpachi respectively" "How many times have you done this?" "many times" "why?" "To practice" was Naruto's concise answer.

"What are the capabilities of your jutsu?" Kakashi asked. "I can only transform to things that are remotely human" Naruto replied. "Such as?" "I once turned into a blue, squid like person who carries a mace and can control time" "

Kakashi sighed heavily and shook his head

"Ever heard of something called insubordination?" Kakashi asked him. "what does that have to do with anything?" "you withheld information from your superior" "Oh…"

Naruto stared impassively at the wall for a few seconds.

"we leave in five hours, get ready for travel as soon as you can stand up, we'll talk about this in Konoha" Kakashi left the room

Naruto kept staring at the wall "Well fuck me sideways…"

**BREAK**

Team seven entered the gates of Konoha tired, dirty and TIRED.

"Sasuke-kun do you wanna.." Pinky started

"NO" Emo ended

The pair walked off leaving Naruto and Kakashi to report to the Hokage.

**BREAK**

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, You're back" The Hokage was a wizened old man with a goatee and age spots all over but don't let his kindly demeanor fool you. He was known as "The Professor" in his prime and he didn't become Hokage by sitting on his ass, He knows over 10,000 jutsu. He is Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage.

"I used it" Naruto bluntly said.

"Oh" The third looked at the unconcerned occupants in his office. "Everyone, other than Kakashi and Naruto, Please leave." He ordered. The various chuunin in the office left without a word. Out of sight, the hidden ANBU also left.

"So, Who did you use?" the curious hokage asked.

"Kenpachi" Naruto answered.

Sandaime cringed. He knew the thoughts needed to summon Kenpachi and they all caused pain in one way or another.

"Ano, Hokage-sama, How did you know all this?" Kakashi asked

Sarutobi grinned and said "Who do you think guided Naruto to the seal, hmm?" Sarutobi puffed out his chest and continued "I am proud to say that I am one of the only people to have ever had a conversation with a demon"

**FLASHBACK START**

The third and Naruto was in the Hokage's office, sitting on the couch.

Naruto had his rags from before and Sarutobi was in his pristine Hokage robes

"okay, Naruto-kun, I'm going to help you talk to the voice you heard, okay?" Hiruzen said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and Hiruzen started making handsigns.

"Seishin Hairiguchi no jutsu!"

A flash of light later, Naruto and Sarutobi was seen unconscious on the couch.

**BREAK**

The pair is seen in the middle of a gigantic sewer in front of a giant cage held together by a piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" on it. Past the bars, a crimson eyes with slit pupils were seen, emitting an ominous red glow.

"**So you have come, Ningen, with a friend**" the glow intensified and showed the being who bears the eyes, a gigantic fox with nine tails waving behind it. It was growling at them and looked very annoyed.

"**I suppose this form is quite inappropriate to talk to you**" A blaze of blue fire later and the fox was replaced by a stunning woman with red hair with an ornament in her hair, crimson eyes, and wearing a crimson kimono with golden flame designs.

The Third was shocked "Yo-your female?" he stammered.

"**Yes, call me Yoko**" the vixen looked haughtily at the two and rudely asked "**What are you doing here?**"

"Yes, uh, we came here to ask about the transformation that Naruto-kun here did in that alley" Sarutobi incquired.

"**oh, that?"** Yoko said "**The brat transformed into Kenshin Himura, a battousai, that vowed never to kill again**"

"Ano, not who, How?" Sarutobi asked.

Yoko huffed and said "**The brat tapped into my memories"** she said "**He tapped into them while transforming, making him transform into an exact replica of whoever he channeled**" Yoko explained.

"what do you mean channel?" Hiruzen asked

"**You humans ask a lot of questions, don't you?**" the Kyubi growled "**Channelling is where the brat takes on the characteristics of who is in the memory"** the vixen continued "**the brat was thinking "I don't want to die" too much and one of the techniques in Kenshin's battoujutsu is based on survival rather than kill**"

"So, if he thinks similar thoughts or thoughts pertaining to the person's past, he becomes them?" Sarutobi asked.

"**To put it simply, yes"** Yoko was slowly being swallowed by darkness "**Now please leave, you disrupted my nap"** Yoko vanished in Darkness.

"Let us go Naruto-kun" Sarutobi held Naruto's hand and vanished in a flash of light.

**FLASHBACK END/BREAK**

"And that is what happened Kakashi-kun" Sarutobi grinned at the stunned Jounin "Are there any questions?"

"Just one" Kakashi said "Naruto knew about the Kyubi before Mizuki?" Kakashi asked.

Sarutobi nodded and said to Naruto "Unless you have any other business Naruto-kun, Your sensei still has to give a report." Naruto took the sign of dismissal and left to rest.

**BREAK**

A/N Done, now to go watch anime

Forgotten Winds will soon follow, don't worry

Let's meet at .com, my name's lovelessact5


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys, Henge! Is back with an update…

Yaaay!!! I am currently very happy cuz we just had our JS prom last Thursday!!

Danced with random people till my feet hurt…

Waaaaa!!! Sadly, this week, we get long tests the whole week so I need to study… yeah right, hell freezes whenever I study and devils hates winter _ ehe!

Unlike canon, Henge! has a month's break before chuunin exams, is there a problem? (Cocks shotgun)

**BREAK**

The next morning, Naruto walked out of his apartment looking very giddy for some reason, unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by a pair of very curious teammates.

"_That power, I must have it_" Sasuke thought to himself. And Sakura didn't have anything to say but"_Sasuke-kun's so cool!_"

Naruto reached the team 7 training ground and summoned a shadow clone.

"Alright, Lets train!" Naruto said. A smirk followed before the Naruto clone put his hands in a ram handseal. Sasuke and Sakura thought in sync "there it is again" before the clone said the name of his technique once more.

"**Ningen Henge!**"

A cloud of smoke appeared and when it dissipated it showed a figure, much smaller since he was crouched down.

The person stood up straight and the remainder of team seven saw who Naruto had become.

The teen had long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, wearing what it seems to be a blue gentleman's vest, his blue pants were held up by many belts with one having an elongated pouch attached and thick, silver-colored leather boots. He had thick blue cuff links and grey gloves. What shocked Sasuke and Sakura the most was the tail. The boy had a monkey tail that looked to be very flexible judging by its movements.

"Ohayo, Zidane!!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Hey, Naruto!" the simian tailed boy enthusiastically replied.

"First things first" Zidane walked to Naruto and faced the direction of the tree where the eavesdroppers reside.

"You have 10 seconds to leave Naruto alone before I destroy that tree with you in it" Zidane glared into Sasuke and Sakura's eyes "10!" Zidane suddenly crouched low into his battle stance,"9!"Two short swords materialized in a flash of yellow light,"8!" He charged energy through his blades, making them glow pink with his energy.

"1!" Zidane punched the air in front of him, causing a large bullet of pink energy the size of his head, to fly from his fist. It flew through the air quickly and slammed into the tree. The tree was split vertically with splinters flying everywhere. Fortunately for the eavesdroppers, they had the sense to jump out of the way as soon as they saw Zidane charge his attack.

"What's the big idea, Naruto-baka!!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto was surprised, he didn't expect for his teammates to be the ones who were spying on him.

"Take of the henge, baka!" Sakura tried to punch Zidane but he just bent his body backwards, making Sakura miss and causing her to be unbalanced.

"I said I would blow up that tree, did I not?" Zidane calmly said. "How did you do that?" Sasuke suddenly demanded from the long-haired blonde.

"I dunno, ask Naruto when he learns it" Zidane replied with a shrug.

"Now if this game of twenty questions is over, then could you please leave" Zidane asked.

"I can't believe you guys…" The pink-ette and duck-ette's attention were suddenly on their teammate.

Naruto had his head down, his eyes being shadowed by his hair. You didn't have to be a Jounin to see that Naruto was upset.

"To spy on me while I was training" Naruto raised his head and uncharacteristically glared at his fellow genin.

Sasuke and Sakura were taken aback by the glare. It was like Naruto was considering about killing them. "And to think I trusted you two…" Naruto stood straight and put his arms on his waist, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now" Naruto silently said.

Sasuke bristled in anger. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm an Uchiha, a clan less dead-last like you does not have the right to order me around!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the front of his clothes "Now you listen to me" Sasuke snarled "Teach me that technique or I'm…" Sasuke was cut off by a similar grip on his shirt then he felt a sense of vertigo before his head collided painfully with the ground knocking him out.

From Sakura's PoV it would have looked like a little something like this…

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and started shouting at Naruto. Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke too but, unlike Sasuke, Naruto suddenly flipped Sasuke backwards. Sasuke was too shocked to react so his head was driven to the ground.

All in all, a very debilitating yet beautiful throw that was similar to a suplex was committed upon the last loyal (not for long) Uchiha.

Sakura was stunned speechless. Her Sasuke-kun (author barfs noodles) was assaulted by Naruto.

She was so stunned that she can barely register Zidane beside her, applauding and occasionally wiping non-existent tears from his eyes and continually blubbering "That's my boy" and "They grow up so fast" between fake sobs.

Naruto faced her, obviously pissed, and said "Take the emo and get out" in a quiet voice.

Sakura nodded vigorously and picked up Sasuke before rushing to the nearest hospital, not even thinking of molesting the unconscious Uchiha.

Zidane was staring at Naruto.

"…"

Naruto stared back

"…"

Naruto broke out into a grin.

"How was that?"

Zidane grinned also

"You sure you don't practice acting? cuz that was pretty realistic to me…" Zidane joked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Actor, in your service" Naruto bowed as if on a stage.

Zidane sniggered before schooling his emotions "okay, enough with the fun, let's get down to business"

Zidane broke out into a smile, the kind that shows that he has something in store for our hero.

"Start trying to summon the mage mashers, without my help this time." Zidane crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You do still have the catalysts, right?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto took out gloves from his shuriken pouch. The gloves were completely similar to Zidane's, from the material and appearance.

He sat down in an Indian style position and put them on before starting to channel his chakra through them, causing them to glow with the same yellow energy as before.

"Remember" Zidane reminded Naruto "To summon the Mage Mashers, you need to remember the feeling of when the memories of me were flowing through your body"

Naruto remembered clearly. The feeling was as if he ate energy and it was running through his body, the feeling of boundless energy with a slice of mischievousness.

Zidane's eyes widened. Naruto was making remarkable progress. He can feel the mage mashers in Naruto's palms but he can't see them. (1)

Zidane smiled when he saw that the mashers were slowly solidifying in Naruto's hands. The hilts, then the chains snaked out the ends, and then the hilts grew guards, blades slowly growing out of them like a sapling growing into a tree in fast forward. Zidane's smile dropped when he noticed one thing. "_He shaped the blades like butterfly wings!" He thought._

Naruto was interrupted by a smack upside the head. He looked up to Zidane who pointed to his hands. He adopted a WTF expression before saying "oops…"

Zidane palmed his face and sighed. "_This is going to be a long day…_"

**BREAK**

Kakashi was thinking over the discussion that he had with the Third yesterday.

_Choshapo: Furasshubakku Hajime no jutsu!_

"Before you leave Kakashi-kun, do you have any questions about Naruto's newly revealed ability?" Hiruzen asked.

"Just one…" Kakashi paused, and continued after Hiruzen nodded (2)

"What else can Naruto do with this technique?" Kakashi asked.

The Sandaime puffed his pipe a few times before answering.

"He can summon them and train under them, so as not to call them repetitively in every situation" Hiruzen puffed once more before continuing. "You really wouldn't expect Uzumaki Naruto, of all people, to keep on asking help every time he's in trouble, ne?" Hiruzen asked Kakashi with a chuckle.

Hiruzen "Poppeye'd" a few more times. (3)

"He can call upon their powers partially with the use of something the Kyubi calls "Catalysts". These are items from whoever was called that stays even after the Ningen Henge is released. An example of these would be a bell from Kenpachi or Jin's studded, fingerless gloves" Hiruzen stated(4).

Kakashi cringed at the thought of the crazy man.

"He can have as many Catalysts as he wants but, to my memory, he can only use one at a time" Hiruzen expounded.

Kakashi took a few moments to absorb the newly found knowledge before standing up and bowing to the old leader. "That would be all, Hokage-sama" Kakashi left the room leaving an old man to his devices.

_Choshapo: Furasshubakku Owari no Jutsu!_

Kakashi shook his head to clear his thoughts. "_I have got to see some of Naruto's more shinobi-like transformations" _were his thoughts before he lay back on his couch and read his Icha Icha in peace.

**BREAK**

Sasuke opened his eyes to a white ceiling. His head felt really heavy for some reason and when he checked, he felt very thick bandages wrapped all over his head.

A single thought ran through his mind.

"_The Dobe will pay!_"

**BREAK**

As I said above, I have exams the whole week. Even though I rarely study for them, I still can't touch my laptop because of my parents so there will be a pause on updates…

Choshapo pretty much means Author Arts…

Flashback start and flashback end respectively

1. Think fate/stay night before Saber manifests Excalibur, she swings something around but she can't see It, right?

2. Most authors either don't know about this or are just too lazy to care… in the army, you can't just ask a question to a higher ranking official without permission, and the Naruto Universe is pretty much an army like society right.

3. Yeah, I'm pretty much turning Sarutobi into a crackpot

4. Jin from Tekken…

Next chap will make them go on a mission that is definitely familiar to all of you… first one to guess via either review or pm gets mentioned next chapter and whoever it is gets the authority to add a girl in Naruto's future Harem…

Till next time then…

seek not beauty in battle seek not beauty in death

consider not your own life

if you wish to protect that which must be protected

then strike while your opponent's back is turned

-Bleach vol.44 chap.391 pg.8


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello and welcome back readers!!

Sorry about the long wait, my laptop got hit with a virus and had to be reformatted but don't worry I'm back and ready to burn my keyboard to shreds!! Finally getting FFXIII and playing with it for hours on end is not related to the long period of absence that has occurred… (smiles innocently)

P.S: Lightning is smoking hot (pun not intended)

P.P.S: Time-skip to the Chuunin exam, New skills will be explained

**BREAK**

Three Genin were standing in front of the testing site, a big building that was a few blocks away from the ninja academy.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were looking at each other. The past month changed all of them from appearance to attitude.

Sakura changes focused more on her attitude. Kakashi brought her to the Shinobi ICU of the Hospital and showed her the different things that may happen to her if she doesn't "Man up and get her butt in gear" as Kakashi said that day.

She saw the kunoichi that were stuck in comatose states of varying strength, they were comatose just for the sole fact that they were overwhelmed by mere bandits and had their _purity_ brutally taken away from them_._

She saw the few shinobi that were on constant life support, their careers brought to a halt because of their weaknesses and their inability to overcome them.

That hospital visit set her priorities straight. She now knows the dangers of being a kunoichi and that it's not all rainbows and sunshine, she asked Kakashi on what to do to strengthen herself and after following his directions, she found herself facing a purple haired woman wearing an ANBU uniform with a Cat mask.

She learned the basics of Kenjutsu and after finding out she has a water affinity, a few C-B rank water techniques that were taught in training ground # 27 The Nidaime's Lake, a big lake with poles jutting out from the surface with varying lengths.

Her physical changes were few, a slight toning of her arm muscles, a short ninjato on her back, an additional equipment pouch and a ponytail hairstyle

Sasuke was kidnapped by Kakashi and thrown into training ground #35 The Creatures' Den, a part-forest, part-mountain training ground full of caves where many dangerous animals live such as insects the size of cement trucks, tigers smart enough that they can set traps and ambushes, and the rumored Crimson King, the beast ruler of the area, a normal wolf that was hit by the Kyuubi's chakra and was turned into a blood red killing machine.

Sasuke was given a bag that had a day's worth of food, a handful of explosion tags, a pouch full of shuriken and kunai, a case that contained 5 soldier pills and a note that said "Pick you up in 5 days, Good luck" with a chibi Kakashi holding his book, surrounded by his nin-dogs, and all of them giving him the peace sign.

3 Days later, Kakashi found Sasuke in a hole in a tree, his body shaking all over, all his supplies used up, with his shirt used as bandages to cover up most of his torso and arms.

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and started babbling about being marked and red blurs.

While laying on a bed in the Hospital, Kakashi explained that this was to make Sasuke realize that he cannot do things alone. That this exercise was to teach him humility. Kakashi asked what he was talking about when he was being picked up and Sasuke explained that while he was running from a big-ass bear (Kakashi silently chuckled at this), he was saved by a red blur that massacred the bear. It was a wolf the color of blood that was as big as the bed he was lying in. Sasuke tried to sneak away when the wolf suddenly blurred up to Sasuke and bit him on the shoulder. The bite, while not exactly a superficial wound burned like hell and caused his eyes to burn and his whole body to ache. That was when Sasuke crawled to the hole in the tree and a few hours later Kakashi came.

After leaving the Hospital, Kakashi took Sasuke to a training ground and found out that his Sharingan was now in the Three Tomoe stage and his speed has grown exponentially, high enough that he can outrun Kakashi if both does not augment their speed with chakra.

A few more weeks of training and Sasuke also knows the basics of Kenjutsu, a few new fire jutsu and after Kakashi asked permission from Gai, the basics of the Goken.

Appearance-wise, he now wears shinobi pants with proper gear, a black, sleeve-less, shirt under his customary blue, high-collared, Uchiha-crested shirt, and to top it off, a daito with an ornate sheath hanging on his back from a harness wrapped around his body.

Naruto didn't need an attitude adjustment. He lacked the skills to reach Chuunin so Naruto was trained into the ground ruthlessly by his _tutors_. He stayed on training ground #7 The Crimson Bridge, Team 7's personal training ground, the one with a long red bridge, the three stumps, and near the Shinobi Memorial Stone.

He was trained extensively in many arts. Stealth and Speed from Rikimaru(1), Weapon Handling from Firion(2), numerous Taijutsu styles from the Tekken competitors and many more.

He asked Kakashi for some wind jutsu scrolls and asked Jin(3) to help him.

He was granted three more catalysts. Luffy's Hat was a catalyst he wouldn't use much because of the mere fact that it felt weird to use it. Vanille's(4) bead necklace is more of a healer's item rather than a fighter like him but he saw it's uses. Ban's(5) shades, now that's a catalyst he would use very frequently.

In the terms of his appearance, Recca, Kurei, Iroh, Zuko, Vahn, Hiei, The whole Kannagi(6) clan and many other Fire-users burned all of his orange jumpsuits while Lightning, Nina, and Snake(7) bought new clothes for Naruto.

Naruto is now decked out in a sleeveless black shirt with a crimson hem, under a black jacket with a small orange spiral on the back(8), Ninja pants with midnight blue ankle-shin bandage wrapping, a shuriken pouch, and black sandals. He constantly wears Zidane's gloves and Ban's shades, has Kenpachi's bell as a pendant, and Vanille's bead necklace hanging from his belt loop.

Team 7 surveyed each other for the first time in weeks, their gazes not straying from each other until Naruto broke the silence.

"Long time, no see" Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed. The two thought in perfect synchrony "Still the same"

"What are we waiting around for? Let's go!" Naruto ran past the two towards the building before shouting out "First one there chooses lunch" the raven and the cherry blossom's stomachs twisted in fear before they ran after the blonde hoping to win this race.

**BREAK**

"I hate you guys" Naruto grumbled.

Sakura and Sasuke caught up with him and Sasuke, the speed demon he now is, grabbed Naruto making Sakura the one to choose what to eat for lunch.

"Well, I'd rather be hated than be filled with ramen to bursting" Sakura said. "Eating that much ramen can't be good for your health you know"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted "Ramen rocks" he mumbled before Sasuke signaled them to stop.

Naruto and Sakura followed suit and watched the scene before them.

Two big genin were blocking the doorway to "Room 302"

"Hmph, you think you have the guts to participate in the Chuunin exam, you punks?" one of the "Genin" said

Sasuke wanted to retaliate, he really did, but he grinned and waited.

"You can see us right, wouldn't that mean we do have 'em?" a voice sounded from behind Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the pair and continued. "If you have problems with our enrollment then you can take it up with our Jounin-sensei who said that he will, and I quote, "shove a flagpole up the ass of anyone who bothers me today" end quote" the foxy nin grinned "shall I call him over?"

The two "Genin" were sweating heavily and deep inside, they were praying to every god they knew of.

"Don't worry, I'm just fucking with you, Izumo, Kotetsu" Naruto said.

"See you later then" as Team 7 climbed the stairs to the real Room 302, the two "Genin" looked at each other and Izumo asked his partner this "Is it me or that team knew the whole time?" Kotetsu looked at his partner. "We've been played Izumo, and we were played well" Kotetsu said with a sage-like voice(9).

**BREAK**

The team saw Kakashi waiting for them in front of 302.

"You guys are early, you know that right?" Kakashi stood straight and approached his students. "Your all here, good" Kakashi put his hands on Sakura and Sasuke's heads.

"You two, be sure to remember what I've taught you and never forget what you've learned"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and put a hand on his head.

"Don't know what your friends have been teaching you, so surprise me" Kakashi grinned under his mask "You'd better impress your teammates too, alright?" Kakashi dropped his hands and addressed his team.

"You will now enter the Chuunin exams and no matter what happens never forget the first thing I've taught you" Kakashi said

"Tree-walking?" Naruto asked with a grin

Sakura bopped Naruto in the head.

Kakashi relaxed and started "Those who abandon the mission are trash"

"But those who abandon their comrades, are worse than trash" the three genin finished.

Kakashi shunshin'd away and Team 7 opened the door to enter the first part of the Chuunin exam.

**BREAK**

A/N: yes, I am back and is now going to start forgotten winds chap 5, the currently biggest chap I will try to make.

It's currently 5 in the morning so night y'all

1. from Tenchu, do not own

2. Final Fantasy, do not own

3. the wind master from yuyu hakusho, do not own

4. FFXIII character, do not own, enables Naruto to cast cure and esuna, curaga when fully mastered

5. Ban Midou from Get Backers, do not own, casts Tsukiyomi like illusions, limit 3 illusions in 24 hours, limit 5 when fully mastered

is from Legend of Legaia, and Kannagi clan is a clan of flame-users from Kaze no stigma. Do not own

7. from FFXIII, Tekken and MGS respectively, do not own, and why them? They know much when it comes to gear

8. Naruto threatened with "no screen time" or something like that _

9. think Yoda

Kicking ass in SC4 rocks, Killing Chimeras in Resistance 2 rocks too and in FFXIII, Lightning is hot but Hope is gay. Really, if you guys watch how he summons Alexander in youtube, you would be convinced of what I'm talking about. And I don't care about what other people say, Sazh is awesome, Vanille is British and Fang is Austrailian, that's my opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Hmmm… Is it me or this fic is actually a glorified Ben 10 fic? I was reading **Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo's Ten Thousand Fists **and I noticed that we have a similar plot but in his story Naruto has the omnitrix and different characters like Ikki from Air gear is in it…

If so then to **Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo**, I'm very sorry if you see this as a form of plagiarism of your work, and I am willing to drop this story if you wish…

But before **Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo**'s decision, I wish to update my story for, hopefully, not the last time…

**BREAK**

Team 7 was amazed when they entered the door to room 302.

Apparently, when they heard the word** Exam**, they thought of a room full of nerdy, glasses wearing weirdos reciting shinobi tenets and jutsu formula…

Well, that's expected if you study under the current curriculum of Konoha's Shinobi Academy.

But the image being shown to them is the complete contrast of that thought.

A throng of ruthless genin hopefuls glaring daggers at them and sending a large amount of killing intent.

Naruto smirked and said "I got this"

Naruto went to the front and pushed his new glasses to the bridge of his nose.

He closed his eyes and slowly opened them showing very dark purple eyes with a black slit as pupils through his glasses accompanied by a staggering amount of killing intent.

"**Anyone have a problem with my team?**"

The glaring nins suddenly found their surroundings very attractive, most of them scared shitless.

"Yo, Deadlast, What's up?"

The statement sent most of the chuunin hopefuls a fortitude shattering shock, If this is Konoha's deadlast then what the fuck can the rookie of the year do?

The statement was said by Inuzuka Kiba, flanked by his teammates, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Team 7's eyebrows collectively rose, it seems Team 8 has drastically changed since they last saw them.

Shino didn't change much, the only thing that did change is that his coat's sleeves were cut to wrist length showing bandage wrapped gaunlets. The fingers seemed to be sharpened to points and looked like they would hurt as much as Chain Iron Claws would…(1)

Kiba now has a new jacket, it lost the fur trimmings but it was still the same color but there was now an Inu character on the back and it has attached shoulder pads. It seems Akamaru grew big enough that he doesn't fit in the jacket anymore, he's sitting down on the floor next to Kiba, reaching mid-thigh in height.

Hinata was the one who drastically changed, She was now wearing a closed white gi top with a yin-yang sign on the back with lavender flower embroidery all over it. It was opened enough to reveal an enticing amount of cleavage that was emphasized by the translucent fishnet shirt underneath. She now has bandages wrapped around her hands and fingers, similar to her cousin Neji. Her cargo shorts only went to right above her knees with a kunai holster on her right thigh and a large pouch attached to the small of her back.(much like shippuuden Sakura)

Hinata grinned viciously at Naruto and actually _sashayed _towards Naruto.

"Hey there, Na-ru-to-kun"

That greeting was overflowing with lust with the way Hinata said the syllables of our blonde-haired protagonist's name.

Hinata latched onto Naruto and silkily whispered in his ear.

"_Did you miss me?_"

Sadly, Hinata's… greeting? Yeah, her _greeting_ was cut short when Sakura reacted and pulled her off of Naruto.

"Ok, that's enough"

Sakura looked pointedly at the rest of team 8, silently asking what the hell was _That_ about.

Kiba whistled lowly.

"Where's Naruto's Hulk-SMASH(2) to the head? You must have really changed for that to be forgotten, Sakura"

Sakura glared at the feral teen and sharply replied

"You'll be getting the afforementioned Hulk-smash in his stead if you don't answer right now"

Kiba paled considerably and, thankfully for him, Shino answered the question for him.

"Kurenai-sensei got rid of her shy and timid self by leaving her in a genjutsu where she is in a room with pornographic material being shown in real time, tied up and without the ability to close her eyes, with the instruction "watch what happens and if you grow a backbone, that's what he'll do to you". She was subjected to that genjutsu for 3 days consecutively, watched over in the hospital while she is in a comatose state

Shino sighed and continued

"It was only the third day that the stimuli managed to eradicate her previous personality at the cost of this one, a seductive kunoichi that only shows interest for the only one she adores, violently lashing out at anyone else"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

A purple blob entered Sasuke's vision as he was glomped.

"I've been waiting for you!"

"Get off him Ino-"

Her usual insult was cut off when she noticed the changes her former best-friend went through.

Yamanaka Ino now has a sleeveless purple top that shows off her shoulders, it's cut off right below her budding bosom showing her midriff. She has dark grey shorts under a purple skirt that has a a long slit with a kunai holster on her right thigh. She also has black, leather, wristbands with the kanji for "Metal"in white on them.(basically her shippuuden outfit with wristbands similar to Chun-li)

"tch, You're here too, so troublesome"

"Whoa, Why's Hinata shoving Naruto's face into her chest?"

Chouji's statement made everyone look at the coupe, it was true, a beet red Naruto is being hugged by a Hinata that was exclaiming "they're free for you to touch, grab and… other stuff" and "don't worry, they'll grow really big, just for you!"

Sakura moved fast, grabbing Naruto and throwing her at Ino to get her away from Sasuke, only then did Sakura study her former classmates' changes.

Chouji now wears plates of armor on some parts of his body, but strangely enough, he doesn't have armor from the elbows down to his hands. His clothes now changed to red with his forehead protector now a headband instead of his previous bandanna.(shippuuden Chouji with no gloves and shorter hair)

Shikamaru's vest is now an unzipped jacket with the sleeves rolled back and the same designs. He now has a kunai holster and shuriken pouch on each leg and now wears boots instead of sandals, small kunai holsters on the outer sides.

"This is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru drawled out

Oh he has no Idea!

**BREAK**

"You all Pass!" Ibiki announced.

Ibiki said his speech and Anko smashed through the window, moving on…

**BREAK**

"This is Konoha's Training ground 44! The Forest of Death!" Anko proclaimed.

"The test is simple,you are given a scroll and after getting the partner scroll, you must go to the tower and- garblegarble blahblahblah wakawakawakawaka"

Was all Naruto heard.

He grinned widely and started making plans.

"We can take to the trees, get there before other teams and set traps all over the place. We can also another Konoha team to help us. Kami knows, Hinata will be all over me if I asked nicely-"

His planning was cut off when a kunai sliced into his cheek, a pair of breasts press up to his back and the examiner's voice whisper in his ear.

"Hmmm, Ignoring me are we? We can't have that, can we?"

A tongue slowly licked the blood of his cheek.

"What a waste, your blood is so sweet but in the end it's just gonna be splattered all over the trees of the forest"

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Is it wrong to be turned on right now? 'cause she just did when she licked my blood"

"You are one lucky bastard" Sasuke replied

Anko suddenly twisted and pointed a kunai at the kusa genin behind her.

"What do you want?" she snapped

"here's your kunai back" the Kusa-nin perfectly said, despite the fact that her tongue is stretched to 2 feet long.

"what is it with the weird stuff concerning tongues today?" Naruto ranted to himself.

Anko took her kunai from the kusa-nin's tongue and replied

"Thanks, but next time, try not to sneak up on me, I might accidentally kill you"

She smirked at the surrounding genin.

"trust me, It happens sometimes"

Anko blurred off Naruto's back and reappeared in her former place

"but that's enough with the games, let's get started"

**BREAK**

"Ok guys, here's our game plans: A, we go straight to the tower, top speed, and set up a fuckload of traps; B, we go in, scout for a few hours, then kick a team with the opposite scroll in the ass… what's our scroll again?"

"Heaven" Sasuke answered

"ok, on to plan C: we go to another Konoha rookie team with the same scroll as us and we join forces to kick the ass any other teams in our way"

"Regardless of scroll?" Sakura asked

"Yup, so what do you guys want or do you have something in mind?"

Sasuke's immediate reply was "In my opinion, Plan B works best"

Naruto and Sakura stared blankly at Sasuke, as if he performed a miracle or maybe stuck a stick of celery up his butthole and pranced around naked(3).

"what?"

"Nothing, just thought you had a better plan or any violent reactions" Naruto answered.

"Yeah, nothng to worry about" Sakura replied

"You guys just thought that I would go all "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, we should follow MY plan", right?"

The pair grinned sheepishly at him.

"I can't believe you guys"

**BREAK**

Team 7 was setting up camp on the branches of a tree when suddenly Naruto started yelling

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

A gigantic blast of wind headed towards the team moved slower than usual, giving them ample time to stick to any surface they were standing on.

Unluckily for Naruto, the branch he was standing on was weak. It broke off the second the jutsu hit their camp, making him fly really fast into a deeper part of the forest, yelling colorful words all the while.

"Kukukuku, It seems I got myself a nice little pair of birdies"

The Kusa-nin from before was perched on a low branch, the lengthy trench on the ground proving that she was the source of the technique just now.

"Let's see how they do with a predator after them!"

The Kusa-nin looked at the pair, and bathed them with a staggering amount of killing intent.

Sasuke and Sakura saw kunai fly towards them, imbedding inside their body, making them bleed, drop to the floor and die.

"_What genjutsu is this?_"

The Kusa-nin chuckled and dropped to the floor.

"It seems you can't even handle a teeny amount of killing intent"

She sighed and took two kunai from her holster.

"Goodbye, little birdies"

"MOVE ALREADY!"

**BREAK**

"I can't believe this"

Naruto jumped from branch to branch towards his teammates.

"I get caught by a gigantic snake, picked off while flying through the air"

Naruto sighed.

"and said snake slithered off to Kami-knows where, really quickly in my opinion, and takes me far away from my team"

All the while, Naruto took off his glasses and started wiping the lenses with his shirt.

"Luck has it, an Ame team of latex wearing, butt-buddies managed to be right there when I plowed through the snake's mouth with the Ogre blade, and attacked me while I was wiping shit off myself"

Naruto checked the lens and nodded in approval.

"A single shot of **Renkuudan**(4) and they were blown off like… They were so weak that I can't even find a good analogy for them being blown off"

Naruto suddenly paled when he felt the enormous killing intent coming from the brand-new clearing his team was in.

"Shit!"

Naruto sped up considerably and arrived to find the Kusa-nin throwing kunai at his teammates.

"MOVE ALREADY!" Naruto yelled

The yell broke them out of their stupor and they dodged just in time for the kunai were aimed right to their foreheads fly past them harmlessly.

If the Kusa-nin was surprised, she didn't show it. She looked at the boy and noticed the few blood stains on the blonde's clothes.

"Kukuku, so you survived my pet, little boy"

"Look lady, I ripped through your pet as if it was paper, and there was a team of Ame-nin I blew away."

Naruto glared at the woman.

"So if you want a fight, you'll get what you want"

Naruto went to his team and summoned the Ogre blade, Sakura unsheathed her ninjato and assumed an offensive stance and Sasuke took the daito from his back and took out the sword, throwing the sheath away and activated his Sharingan.

The last act was immediately noticed by the Kusa-nin

"Oh! It seems young Sasuke-kun is talented enough to wield a San-Tomoe Sharingan(5)"

The Kusa-nin took out a jian(6) that Naruto immediatley recognized.

"That's the Kusanagi no Tsurugi!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto glared at the woman.

"And it's only wielder is Orochimaru of the Densetsu Sannin!" Naruto snarled

"Kukukuku, it seems I've been found out"

Orochimaru ripped off the fake face, showing his very pale skin and purple eyeliner around his yellow slitted eyes, much like a snake's

"Enough with the chatter, I've an appointment with my spy in the village and he seems to have lot's of fresh info for me"

Orochimaru leaped at them with the ferocity of a viper

**BREAK**

This is as far as I can go, I won't update until **Evilsheeplordthatsaysmoo** gives me permission to continue.

1)Kung pow is an awesome movie

2)let's just say they know stuff like tha, ok?

3)Who watched "Macgruber"?,I got this from that movie. Don't own

4) Drilling wind bullet

5) three tomoe sharingan

6) I don't know what kind of sword Orochimaru's Kusanagi is so let's just say it's a Ji-an, A chinese straight sword


End file.
